Have you ever kissed a girl?
by Halloween Haunt
Summary: This strange question is what Selina had asked Bruce, something he was unsure of what her deeper meaning for asking this question. Then arose the game the game with a price from Cat. He could kiss her. That is if he could hit her... What I think should/happened without cameras during episode 9. Now a series of One shots called the Tales of a Cat and the Books of a Bat.


It was a simple game she had started, one with a very simple prize. He got to kiss her. It was intriguing to Bruce, he had never kissed a girl nor had ever really been friends with one growing up in his private life. Yet, here was a girl offering to let him kiss her if all he could hit her with one of the pastries. A simple challenge he thought but proved harder than he realized.

Selina was fast and made clean cut moves to avoid getting hit with the pastries. At first Bruce was determined, and somewhat frustrated. But seeing this girl, Cat as she liked to be called, being able to have fun with this and throwing the pastries back he soon forgot this. Bruce laughed and smiled along with his new found friend as they foolishly threw pastries at each other in a game of Let's see if you can hit me.

Selina's bouncy curls moved a little as she dodged and threw but a smile appeared on her face. Bruce was young and seemed to not understand the true horrors of life outside these doors. Outside these gates. How if you were in trouble no one would help you. They wouldn't just let you be because you're a kid. No they wouldn't let you just win. So Selina wasn't about to let him win. Even though, deep in her heart and mind she wanted him to hit her with the flying bread.

Selina hit Bruce, Bruce came close but never hit Selina. They hit objects in the room causing them to fall and cause a lot of noise. They were just wrapped up in their little game. They never noticed the old butler as he stood in the doorway, watching the young teens. He was going to tell them to stop, and to look at the mess but seeing Master Bruce's face, he couldn't Bruce was happier than any other time since his parents died. And as bad as Selina was, Alfred saw the good in her heart. Gordon was right, She's just a kid who's seen too much. So living in this moment, of true child happiness, his phone rang, drawing him away from watching the two.

Selina had heard the phone and glanced to the door but didn't see anyone. Out of the corner of her big green eyes, she saw Bruce throw the pastry, thinking she was distracted, and she moved her head to dodge it. Bruce's eyes didn't lose their light though and somehow Cat felt like her world was better seeing them. But she shook away her feeling, because on the streets you couldn't worry about anyone expect yourself. If you did, well you were most likely to end up dead and soon.

With her busy thoughts, and the multiple pastries Bruce had in his hand, one by one he threw and missed barely until one grazed Selina's face stopping the fight and the smiles falling off their faces. Selina could still feel the rough crust of the pastry against her cheek, surprised he had actually hit her.

Bruce stared at Selina, curious on whether or not she wanted to uphold

After a moment of staring at each other, Selina broke the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Cat you don't-" Bruce began but was cut off.

"A deals a deal kid." She told him flatly before getting a little look in her eyes "Unless you're scared"

Bruce came toward her slowly, unsurely, He had seen his parents kiss and people in the movies kiss. Friends of his parents but he still wasn't sure how to kiss her. He stood in front of her and watched her a moment. He tilted his head a bit as he stared her lips. His hands trembled a bit as he watched her eyes, but she didn't react. She just stared at him with those big green, mischievous eyes that Bruce found so interesting.

He took a deep breath, to get over his nerves. He closed his eyes and lifted his lips to hers, tilting his head slightly. The kiss was.. brief no longer than 3 seconds when he pulled away with wide eyes.

He had just kissed a girl. Actually kissed her! He looked into those green eyes that intrugied him so much, waiting, searching for a reaction.

Bruce couldn't deny that he enjoyed it very much. It was different. Her lips had been so soft and he felt.. more connected to their mysterious house guest. Bruce vowed to get to know her on a deeper level than what she allowed him to see, to see what she thought of him.

"There you kissed a girl" Selina stated with pride like a teacher would have for a student. Deeper though she felt something, something that just went off at the little kiss. Something in her heart that yearned to have the feeling of his lips on hers once more.

"Cat?" He asked finally

"Yeah?"

"Was it alright?," Bruce asked before taking a breath "Was the kiss alright?" He asked genuinely hoping for her to give him a truthful answer. The little time he had been in a public school he could hear people wondering the same thing as they talk to their friends and instead of just pondering the answer, like many others did, Bruce wanted to actually ask.

Selina debated in her head a moment whether or not to tell him the truth. Why would it be a big deal if she told him the truth? Fear. Fear that she cared for him and answering the question would just make it set in stone in her heart. Fear that when she was out on the streets again, that she would care about someone besides herself. Yet her heart knew it would hurt him deeply, take away any confidence he might have when he tries to kiss another girl. Her heart panged at the thought of him kissing another girl but Selina shook it off. She couldn't have feelings for this rich kid. One day her mom was coming to take her away from this life and Selina probably would never see him again. But despite all this, Selina knew one day after kissing a few more times, Bruce would be a natural. His lips seemed to know what they wanted to do, he was just shy and inexperienced.

"Yeah you were alright kid."

**Hey there! Glad you checked out the story, anyway this is a one shot most likely from the most recent episode and what I think should of happened, or what they didn't show ;) Please review or give me a piece of your thoughts. It's most appreciated. Thanks!**

**Halloween Haunt**


End file.
